You are my sunshine
by Senpai-am
Summary: Levi can't sleep and Eren thinks he could help him. It has a little bit of yaoi. erenxlevi my first fanfic please comment. don't hate please.
1. Nightmares

"Corporal..I have your tea..I'm coming in."

Eren walks into Levi's room to give him his tea when he finds the older man curled up in a ball. He sees that Levi is asleep, muttering things that he can't understand. Levi begins to shiver, Eren thinks he is having a nightmare. Levi was about to tear up, Eren became worried and shook him until he woke up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ummm.. you...you where shaking... and you looked like... you where having a nightmare." Eren tried to calm himself down, he took a deep breath and met the Corporal's eyes. "If you want I could...never mind", Eren turned red and was about to leave the room when he heard Levi say, "What where you about to say, Jaeger."

Eren turned around and said, "My mom, she used to sing to me, every time I had a bad dream. Or when I would have a bad day...she would just know and she would sing." Eren started to remember his mother's sweet voice. He remembered his mom's face as she smiled at him. He then saw his mother being eaten, and he snapped out of his daze. Eren was about to cry, when he remembered he was still in the Corporal's room. He quickly brushed away his tears and said, "It was a stupid idea, I'll leave you alone, sir."

Levi looked at the boy as he left his room leaving him alone with his nightmares. Levi tossed and turned, his nightmares where getting worse. Since the last expedition, he has been getting the same nightmare each time. When he closed his eyes he saw his friends' lifeless bodies, being throne out the cart. After the expedition, he had went to his room and cried in silence.

Levi couldn't sleep, no matter what he did he couldn't close his eyes without seeing his friends' dead bodies. He sat in the darkness for a few minutes, then he remembered what Eren had said. He got up and walked to the boy's room. Eren was still awake, Eren would always stay up late. He would remember why he couldn't save his mom. Then he would remember his teams death was also his fault, no matter what others said, he knew the truth. He calmed himself down by humming to himself his mother's song. He didn't notice when Levi waked in. "Hey, brat." Eren jumped then he noticed Levi. "Yes..sir?"

"Could you..."Levi blushed,"sing to me...the song."

"Yes, sir" Levi walked to the corner of Eren's bed and sat down. Eren began to sing his mother's old song, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Eren closed his eyes and sang the soothing melody to the Corporal. They both slowly drifted to a deep sleep. Levi was slowly waking up when he noticed that he wasn't in his room. He slowly got up from the bed and noticed it was Eren's room. He tried to remember what had happened yesterday when Eren walked in. "Morning Corporal, you sleep well."  
>Levi then remembered hearing Eren´s voice before he fell into a sleep with no nightmares."Yeah... I actually did." Eren noticed that Levi had smiled.<p>

"Anytime you want me to sing to you, just ask." Eren left him alone again and went to eat breakfast. When Levi reached the dinning hall, he was back to his former self. For a few day he was able to sleep nightmare free, but he was always stressed out. He was afraid that time would repeat itself in the upcoming expedition. When Eren brought him his tea, Levi looked at the boy and asked, "Could you...sing to me again."

"Yes, sir."

"Eren, when we're alone just call me Levi."

"Okay...Levi." Eren gave a small smile, and sang his mother's song to Levi. He would sing to the older man almost every day. Each time Eren would sing, Levi would became less and less stressed. Eren was happy to help Levi. As the time passed they got closer and closer. Levi loved Eren's soothing voice, he felt at peace when he heard the young boy sing to him. One day while Eren was singing to Levi he heard his mother screaming, he heard her crying and telling him to live. He stopped and was in tears, Levi looked at the boy and was surprised on what he did next.


	2. Sunshine

Eren felt the warmth of the Corporal's body against him. He looked surprised and didn't know what to do. "Brat, you should tell me when you have something on your mind. Don't you trust me?" Eren felt Levi's breath against his ear. Levi pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Eren looked at the Corporal then looked down,"Of course I trust you Levi, it's just that...the last time I saw my mom...she was being eaten...by a titan. Her last words to me...where to live...and I fear-" Eren couldn't finish, he started to cry. He felt Levi's warm hands wipe away his tears. Levi lifted Eren's face so there eyes met. "What are you afraid of Eren?"

Eren was surprised that Levi cared about how he felt. He looked back down, "I'm afraid...that I will see my...friends die before me...I won't make the right choice when the time comes..."He pauses and looks at Levi, "I'm afraid that time will repeat itself...that I will be the reason that everyone dies. That I'll be the reason you die, Levi."

"You don't have to worry about me Eren. I can take care of myself and your friends are strong. You have to believe that everything will be ok."

"I try to Levi...I really do...I try to believe that everything will be okay...that I will help the people I care about...but Levi I know the truth..." Eren was in tears, "I know that I'm useless." Levi wiped away his tears, kissed Eren's forehead and hugged him tightly. "Eren I never told anyone this, but...when I was kid my mother and father where in the Survey Corps...they went to an expedition and they didn't return...I was left in the streets to die. I stopped caring about others because I realized that I would end up losing them in this cruel world we live in. I joined the Survey Corps and watched comrades die. I felt bad for there family's, but that was all. That all changed the moment I met you, Eren. When you sing to me I feel at peace. Every day I look forward to hear your singing. I was living in a world of darkness until I met you...you are my sunlight, Eren. I want you to always remember this Eren...you are my sunshine." Eren tear's vanished. Eren hugged the older man tightly and smiled.


	3. I wouldn't leave you

"Eren, do you want to stay the night."

Eren turned bright red and looked down. Levi was about to say something when Eren nodded. When they were both in bed, Levi felt Eren shiver. He turned to look at the boy and was shocked at what he saw. Eren had tears running down his checks, he kept whispering, "Don't...leave...me...Levi...I love you...don't...die."

He wiped away Eren's tears and hugged the boy tightly. Levi saw a smile form on Eren's face. Levi looked at Eren's sleeping face, he felt heat rushing to his checks when he said, "I love you too." Eren woke up to see Levi's arms around him, he felt his checks burning up. He was about to get up when he heard Levi's voice, "Hey, brat did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thank you, Levi."

Eren noticed Levi blush and felt heat going to his checks. He got up and told the Corporal that he was going to go get breakfast. When Eren left, he remembered that the next day was the day of the expedition. All day Levi was working on the last details of the expedition. Levi also thought about what Eren had whispered. He would turn red each time he remembered the boys voice as he said "I love you."

Eren was in his room, he was told about the detail of the expiation early. He was thinking about the dream he had the other night. Eren remembered it so vividly, he was protecting Levi from a titan, but Levi was injured. After, he defeated the titan he went towards the Corporal. Levi was trying to tell Eren something but couldn't say it. Eren is crying and saying, "Don't leave me, I love you, Levi. Don't die! Please!" That was all he could remember. Eren knew that he had feeling for Levi, but he was afraid that Levi just saw him a friend. He was happy that he could be close to the Corporal, and he was glad that he was Levi's sunshine. Eren went to sleep thinking about the next day, and how it was going to play out.

Later on, Levi's new squad was called to discuss the detail of expedition. While he explained the positions that everyone was going to be in, he look for Eren. Levi could only see Eren's friends but but no luck finding him. When everyone was dismissed he went to Eren's room to see if he was there. When Levi walked in he found Eren asleep. He walked over to the boy and stroked a loose hair away from his face, "Don't worry about me Eren. I wouldn't leave you."


	4. A choice

Before they left for the expedition Levi called Eren to his office. "Eren, are you sure that you are ready for this?" Eren was shocked to hear Levi, before he could respond he heard him say. "When you stayed the night, you where talking in your sleep...you told me not to die." Eren could hear the concern in Levi's words. "But, Levi...I want to...fight. I want to be able to save everyone." Levi looked at the boy and spoke, "I don't want to lose you Eren. You banished my nightmares, you calmed my nerves and...you make me happy...Eren. You where able to show me things that others couldn't."

Eren smiled and began to cry, he was crying tears of joy. "Levi you don't know how happy I am right now." Levi looked at the boy as tears went down his checks. Levi knew that he loved Eren, but he couldn't tell him. Levi stood up to hug the boy but Eren hugged the older man first. Levi pulled away and looked at Eren. He noticed Eren's lips looked soft, he wondered how the his lips would feel against his. He wanted to kiss him so bad but was afraid being rejected. Levi looked at Eren and said, "Don't die brat."

With that they left to the expedition. When they were about to reach there destination Levi saw something he wished he didn't. Levi told his troops to hurry into the forest, and to be ready for a fight. Eren turned his horse to Levi and said, "What's wrong Corpor-" before he could finish he saw it. He saw the Armor Titan rushing towards them. "Go with the other brat!"

"There is no way I'm leaving you!"

"Eren, you have to go with the other! I will-"

"Levi you know that you can't kill it and you know that you can't drive it away!...We all know that Reiner is the Armor Titan,he knows how to protect himself, he wants me not the others."

"No! I can't let you do this Eren!" Levi was tearing up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eren looked at the Corporal and realized that he cared to much about Levi to let him die. He knew that he had to make a choice and he knew that his choice could effect everyone. He looked at Reiner then looked at Levi and he knew what he had to do. Eren wiped Levi's tears and said, "Don't cry, Levi I'll come back." He jumped of his horse and bit his hand.

When Eren reached Reiner he punched him so hard that his hand almost ripped off,but it did no damage towards Reiner. Before Eren could hit him again Reiner slammed Eren to the floor. Eren struggled and wasn't sure on what had happened. He punched Reiner over and over again until he remembered that Reiner had one weak spot. Eren punched as hard as he could into Reiner's stomach. Before Reiner could shield himself Eren punched him again and again in the same spot. After he was sure that Reiner couldn't stand, he got up. Eren was about to hit the kill spot when he noticed it...


	5. The Promise

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw the Colossal Titan leading a herd of titans towards them. Eren knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop all of them, but he knew that he would be able to give the others time to escape. The only thing that ran through his head was, "I have to save them. I have to save Levi." Levi saw the herd coming towards them and he knew what Eren was planning to do. Eren looked at Reiner's titan body and saw that it was already evaporating. When he looked back to where his teammates were hiding, he sees Levi riding his horse towards him. Before Eren could stop him, Levi was at his feet, Eren gently grabs Levi, and brings him up to his eye level. "Brat, I'm not letting you do this!" Eren could hear the Corporal telling him to turn back, that they could outrun them, but he knew the truth. He knew that if they ran, there would be little to no survivors. He knew that if they ran, time would repeat itself.

Levi saw the frustration and determination in Eren's eyes, he knew well that Eren was going to go.

Levi looked at Eren and couldn't believe himself. "I fell in love with a brat, a reckless brat, who does what he wants and is bad a cleaning. He gets himself in troublesome situations and always needs someone to help him out...but, he calmed me down when I thought the world was going to collapse on me. He saved me with his soothing voice. He banished my nightmares. He smiled everyday even though he was hurting. He hide his feeling from others only letting me see the pain he had inside. He made me see there was a light in the darkness I lived in. Why did I have to fall for you, Eren?" Levi kept these words locked in his mind.

"Levi... I promised you...I promised you..that I would return. I promised I would sing to you, relieve your stress, I promise to keep your nightmares away. I will return Levi, I will return so I could see you smile...to tell you-" Eren's thoughts were cut of when he heard Levi say, "Eren, if you can hear me... I need you to remember...", Levi couldn't stop the tears from rushing down his face, "you told me that you were coming back! Did you lie to me? You...can't...just...Eren...I can't...lose you!" Eren couldn't stand it, he wanted to tell Levi that he wasn't lying, he was going to return, but he couldn't speak a word.

"I...will...re..turn...Le...vi" Levi cleared his eyes and looked at him in surprise. Eren set Levi down by his horse, "I...am...your...sun...shine." Eren took one last look at Levi, before running towards the oncoming herd of titans.


	6. Are you okay

Sorry it took longer than usual, I had just finished reading Ch.62 of attack on titan and I need time to relax.

* * *

><p>Levi watched as Eren killed the titans left and right. Levi wanted to help him, but his teammates told him otherwise. The Colossal Titan was about to escape when Eren grabbed its legs and made it crash down. Eren stood up and walked over to the Colossal Titan's kill spot and thought, "You are a traitor, Berthold. I cant believe I thought you where my friend, I trusted you." Eren raised his foot and slammed it down on the nape of the its neck, killing Berthold. Eren turned to see if there where any other titans left.<p>

Levi saw that Eren had things under control. He was about to order his squad to retreat to the closest safe house when they heard a horrifying cry coming form Eren's direction. Levi was the first to see Eren body slamming to the ground, when the Armor titan tackled him down. It played out so quickly, before Levi knew it he was rushing to Eren's aid. His squad was crying out telling him that there was nothing they could do, that they couldn't save Eren. Levi ignored his teammates as they pleaded for him to return. All he could think was, "I have to safe Eren. He fought so we could escape. I'm not leaving you brat."

Reiner was about to hit the nape of Eren's neck, when he saw, form the corner of his eye; Levi riding his horse at full speed. Eren turned his head to see Levi coming towards him. Eren had no energy left in him and he knew that if he was going to save Levi, he was going to have to use all of the energy left in him, that was keeping him alive. He looked at Reiner and he saw that Reiner was preparing to attack Levi. Before Reiner could notice, Eren threw him off balance. The floor trembled as Reiner fell to the floor. Eren got one look at Levi and saw that Levi had no intention of retreating. He slammed his foot into Reiner stomach so hard that he could here skin ripping from both of them; making sure that he wouldn't stand up.

Levi saw as Eren was fighting with his last bit of energy he had. "Eren! Don't be an idiot! You'll die if you use up all of your energy!"

Eren turned to face Levi, Eren cared too much about him to let him die. He looked back down at Reiner and raised his foot one last time as he slammed it in the kill spot, with all the energy he had left. When he saw that Reiner's titan body was evaporating; Eren fell to the floor.

Levi saw Eren's body slam to the floor. He rushed over to the fallen body and ripped open the nape of Eren's neck. He grabbed Eren and they both fell to the floor. Levi looked at Eren, his eyes were closed, his skin pale, his once pink lips were getting dim."Eren! Wake up! Come on Eren wake up!" Levi was crying and yelling at Eren to wake up. Eren opened his eyes to see Levi in tears, "Hey...Levi..." he raised his hand to wipe away Levi's tears, "don't...cry..."

"Eren, are you okay?"


	7. Going back

"Mom? Is that you...is it really you." Eren couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood his mother glowing in a warm light. Tears began to fall from his eyes, he couldn't believe he was looking at his lost mother.

"Eren..." Thats all his mother could say. Carla looked at her son, her son she gave her life for. She saw how much he had grown and how much he had changed; it brought her tears. Her once baby boy, that was always filled with so much energy. She saw, in her son's eyes that once showed nothing but happiness, there was now despair and fear.

"Don't cry mom...I'm here for you...don't cry..."Eren hugged his mother tightly, holding her like it was his last time. She pulled away and faced her son and said, "Sweetie, what...happened to you?" Eren then suddenly remembered, he had killed the Colossal Titan and the Armor Titan, that he used up his energy to save...Levi.

Carla looked at her son and saw something she always hoped to see. "Eren, listen to me...you still have a chance...you still have of chance to return to the people that need you."

"Mom-"

"You have to go back, you still have to take care of Mikasa and Armin-" she paused and smiled, she cupped her hands on her son's cheeks, "you promised Levi that you would return...No son of mine is going to break promises...okay?"

Eren looked at his mother and nodded. Eren felt his mother's warm lips touch his forehead and the he heard someone screaming his name.

* * *

><p>"Eren! Eren! Wake up Eren! Please! You promised Eren!"<p>

It was Levi's voice. Eren could hear the horses hooves hit the ground, he instantly knew they where still outside of the walls. He wondered if he really saw his mother or if it was just a dream.

* * *

><p>"Le..vi" was the first thing that came out of Eren's mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Levi's room. He rose from the covers to find the Corporal at his side, asleep. Eren took Levi's hand and squeezed it. He moved away Levi's raven hair from Levi's face. He was surprised to see that Levi's once dead serious expression was soft. Eren looked carefully at Levi's sleeping face, it took a while for him to take it all in.<p>

Levi was in a deep sleep, caught in his memory . Eren had just defeated the Armor and Colossal Titan and he used up all his energy to do so. Levi is rushing to Eren's falling titan body. When he gets Eren out all he sees is the color draining from the younger boy, he screamed for him to wake, tears escaping his eyes. The only thing that ran threw his mind was that he never got to tell the brat that he loved him. He was so lost in thought he couldn't hear his teammates yelling at him. He suddenly felt something against his cheek wiping away his tears. "Levi don't cry...I'm hear with you."

Levi sprung to life as he heard the boys sweet voice speak to him. Eren was shocked by the sudden movement causing his body to ache, he groan from the pain. "Sorry" was all Levi could get out.

"It's okay, what happened to me?"

"Well...after you defeated the Armor and Colossal Titan, you collapsed. You've been out for like four days now."

"Four days! Are you serious?"

"Yeah...damn it Eren...I was so scared," Levi couldn't hold back his tears, "I thought you where a goner, Eren." Eren smiled at the older man, he was so glad that Levi cared so much about him. "Hey, Levi I would never leave you. I would never do that to the person I love." Eren realize what he just said and turned bright red. Levi blinked away his tears and looked in shock. Levi smiled and turned the boy's face.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author notes:hey would you guys want me to continue or not.<p> 


End file.
